Princess sallys fun 2:Aunt sally
by blazergod200
Summary: Aunt sallys verson


table style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" border="0" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
tdAunt Sallybr /br /By br /br /Gavin Alhausbr /br /This is a Sonic tale, the naughty kind. All Characters are based on characters created by br /Service and Games (SEGA) Inc. and on characters created by Archie Comic Publications, br /Inc. Any other original characters not owned by the above mentioned companies are br /property of the author, me. br /br /This is NOT intended to be viewed by anyone who is under the legal age for viewing br /sexually explicit materials in their location, this means you. Your not fooling /br /Author s Note: Well, what do ya know, four from Naught Knothole. In this latest tale, br /Tails is off to see Aunt Sally for his homework, wonder what it is?br /br /Sally looked around her and Bunnie s hut. It was a nice neat place, rather nicer than br /when Sonic was here. It was a good day, sun was shinning and the sky was blue and br /nothing could get her down. There was a light knock on the door. Sally opened the door br /and / Hi Tails. br / Hi Aunt Sally. br / Come on in. br /Tails was there for his daily homework lessons. br / Okay, where did we leave off last. , Sally / Math, eew... br / Now Tails... br / I know. br / Okay, lets start here. , Sally smiled, choosing a problem. They spent about a br /hour going over middle and upper math before she had him recite his reading / That s very good, now lets get some lunch. , Sally / Great, I m starving. br /Sally decided to make a veggie and fruit lunch, Tails groaned but ate it all. Sally sent br /him off to do his chores for the afternoon. Just then, Bunnie came / Hey there Sally girl, did I see Tails heading out of here? , she asked as she br /pulled Sally into her arms and kissed her / Yes. We just finished his homework, he is on chores right now. , Sally purred br /softly, kissing Bunnie / Well, have ya decided what ya lls gonna do about him? , Bunnie purred as she br /lead Sally to the couch and snuggled with her. br / Not yet. I want to see what de does first. , Sally purred /Bunnie smiled and kissed Sally / Wish I had time ta take ya for a tumble, but I have to get back to the scouting br /parties, sendin out some new ones. br /Sally nodded, / I think tonight will be the night. br / Great, let me know how it goes. br / Sure thing lover. br /With that, Bunnie thoroughly kissed Sally then they parted. As night fell, Tails came br /back over for his assignments for tomorrow, only to find he and Aunt sally would share a br /bed and love that night. br /Sally made him a light dinner of fish and bread, Tails ate well, smiling at his br /Aunt. Sally decided to see how he responded to flirting. She took his plate, letting her br /vest hang open, Tails got a good look at her right breast, with its firm hard nipple. Sally br /suppressed a giggle as he gasped and / You okay Tails dear? br / Um...sure... br /Sally smiled and asked him to help her with the dishes. He nodded, moving next to h br /S br /Sally lightly brushed against him several times, light touches of her paw to his hip, her br /hip to his hip and she smiled innocently as she did each one. It was obvious that he was br /getting aroused. Sally / Tails sweetie, would you like to tell your Aunt Sally why your standing like br /that? , she purred, as he had moved to stand facing the / Um...no reason... br /Sally / Come on, let me see. br / Um...don t be mad, okay? br / Of course not. br /Tails slowly turned, his sheath was swollen, he was very aroused. Sally knelt in front of br /him, gently placing her paw on his / Is this because of me? br / Unn...Yes Aunt Sally... , Tails moaned, squirming a /Sally smiled, leaning up to kiss him / Why didn t you tell me how you felt about me? br / I...I didn t want to get you mad at me... br / Mad at you? For wanting to be with me? Tails, I love you. br / I love you too, Aunt Sally... br /Sally lead him to the couch, she sat with him, gently snuggling. Tails was all blushing br /and flustered. Sally gently, slowly guiding him into a kiss, guiding his paw under her br /vest so that he could shyly fondle her breast. Tails eyes closed, trembling happiness br /spread over him. He loved his aunts, Bunnie and Sally. Now he was getting to be with br /Aunt Sally. Sally slipped her vest off, guiding his paws to gently roll and caress her br /breasts, feeling his trembling paws follow her paws, watching his face light up with joy br /and love. As she moaned and gasped, she slowly reached down to gently caressed his br /sheath, watching him moan, tremble and gasp. It was soon her turn to gasp as his br /throbbing hard 5 inch foxhood slowly slid out. She smiled and began to gently play with br /him. Sally slipped her soft furred paw around the 5 inch shaft and began to gently stroke br /the length. Tails shivered and moaned in pleasure as the soft furred paw slid up and br /down his trembling hot shaft, digging his fingers into the couch. He spread his legs, br /pushing up lightly against the soft paw, thrusting a bit. Sally smiled and leaned up to kiss br /him, feeling his tongue twitch as her tongue caressed it, he was soo sweet and shy. Tails br /opened his eyes, panting and looking at Aunt / Aunt Sally... br / Yes Tails? br / I love you... br /Sally smiled as he trailed off, she guided his trembling paws back to her breasts, feeling br /him shyly caress them, his fingers gently ghosting across her mounds. br / I love you too, Tails... br /Sally let out a soft moan. Tails blushed as he let her guide him back to her breasts. Sally br /moaned and gasped lightly, moving to lay out on the couch next to him, on her side, her br /head angled over his lap as she grinned mischievously and gently lowered her muzzle br /down toward him while she kept gently stroking him. Tails watched her, wondering what br /was next. She pressed her lips lightly to his tip, making him moan and yip as she slowly br /drew her lips down the side of his shaft, placing gentle kisses around the back. Tails br /whimpered softly as she places kissed around his balls, feeling her draw her tongue from br /one side to the other, swirling it around each ball, suckling them lightly before drawing br /her tongue slowly up the underside of his shaft and gently taking his shaft into her br /wanting muzzle. Tails s eyes went wide then closed as he let out a soft very happy br /groan, his previous slight thrusts returned and seemed to quicken as she slowly sucked br /him in deeply, feeling his tip rub the back of her mouth as she slipped a paw down to br /very gently caress his furry sac. This made Tails arch his hips a bit, thrusting a bit more br /eagerly into her muzzle. Sally moaned softly, he had a wonderful taste, she began to br /slowly bob up and down the stiff foxhood, twisting her muzzle as she dragging her br /tongue up and down the hot flesh, mmming a bit as she tasted a bit of pre that oozed out br /of his tip. Tails was in heaven, one paw rubbing Sally s breast, the other gripping the br /cushion as he whimpered softly. Sally pulled off, slowly swirling her tongue around the br /broad tip as she coyly licked up his pre and slid him back in sucking all the more on his br /member. She suddenly pulled off for a moment, stroking him with a gentle rhythm as br /more of his sweet pre oozed out. She waited till a good amount coated his tip before she br /slowly drew her tongue around the sensitive head again, watching him rise up and groan br /softly, trembling as she sucked the tip in and nibbled at it lightly, before sliding her whole br /head up and down it in a slow steady rhythm. Tails thrust against her warm muzzle, br /rubbing his tip against the top of her throat as she eagerly and hungrily bobbed his length! br /Sally smiled around his shaft, sucking deeply on it, using both paws to stroke his foxhood br /when she bobbed her head up and almost off, only to sink right down on it again, right to br /the root. She could feel his body tremble and tense, he was ready to give her his seed, br /she wanted it deep in her throat. She quickened her pace, nibbling on him as she ge br /a br /applied more pressure to the base with her paw. Tails couldn t take it, he arched his hips br /and moaned, his shaft throbbing / Aunt Sally...Gonna, gonna cummmmmmmm! br /Sally eeped as his tip flared, spraying his thick slick seed down her throat! She pushed br /him in as deep as possible, not wanting to lose a drop! He yelped and groaned, feeding br /his aunt his seed, he groaned and laid back, panting. She gathered all of his seed, taking br /her time cleaning him. She gently drew her tongue up and down his shaft, making sure br /she got every drop. She rose up and kissed / My dearheart, my loving Tails. br / Aunt Sally...my love... br / You liked it? br / Um...yes I did! I want to do more, but I feel tired. br / Let Aunt Sally show you a new game. br /She smiled and guided him to kneel between her gently spread / Um what do I do? br / Touch me, taste me my love. , Sally moaned. br /Tails shyly reached out, lightly touching her, Sally gasped and whimpered softly, br /startling Tails, who pulled / No sweetfox, that was a good sound, you were doing good! , Sally whimpered, br /reaching for his paw and guiding him back to her. Tail blushed and began again, lightly, br /shyly running his fingers around the edges of her sex, shyly smiling as his Aunt moaned br /and whimpered softly, urging him on. br / Yes so good you have nice paws .OH! Tails! br / What now? br / Lick me, gently. br /Tails blinked and kept rubbing her as he slowly moved closer, his tongue shyly flicking br /across her sex, the warm flesh had a musky taste and was coated by a strong sweet liquid br /that made his tongue tingle and tasted good. Sally gasped and moaned, rolling her breast br /as Tails shy fingers and tongue ghosted across her, he noticed a little bump and touched br /it. Sally came up off the couch, moaning loudly! br / Oh TAILS YES! Right there, that s the spot, more MORE! br /Tails blushed and smiled as he licked her juices from his fingers and rubbed the little br /bump in circles, licking at it, finding that as he did, she got louder and more of her juices br /flowed for him to lick up! Sally squealed and moaned as Tails shyly pleasured her. Sally br /urged him to slide his fingers into her. Tails nodded, noticing that she was very wet and br /warm inside and his fingers slid easily. Sally cried out, bouncing lightly as she begged br /him to slid his tongue in too! Tails managed to lick just inside as he slid his fingers in br /and out, finding the smells and tastes wonderful. Suddenly Sally cried out, Tails found a br /flood of juices for his gentle loving work. br / BY THE GODDESS YESSSSSSSSS! br /He licked and sucked it up, loving it. Sally trembled and moaned, she loved it / Oh Tails, that was wonderful! br / Thank you Aunt Sally. br / Did you do this with Bunnie? br / No, she licked me then we made love. br / Hmm, you will have to do this to her next time. br / Okay. br /Sally looked down, noticing his fully erect / Mmm, you up for more fun? br /Tails blushed and nodded. Sally pulled him to his feet, sitting on the edge of the couch as br /she gently guided him between her thighs, holding him tightly. Tails blushed, kissing her br /neck lightly as she rubbed his buns. Sally lifted his chin, kissing him lightly three times, br /reaching for his hard / Ready my love? br / Un yes , /Sally slowly guided his tip to her waiting sex, Tails gasped and jumped as the heat gently br /made contact, he thrust in, instinct guiding him to bury his shaft in her! Sally arched her br /backaninaning back as he plunged all 5 inches in to the hilt!br / OH YES TAILS! br /Tails trembled, now deep in his aunt, he didn t know what to do, his mind a blank. Sally br /gently guided his hips, panting as he body remembered what he had down to Aunt br /Bunnie. Sally gasped as he began to thrust into her, long deep thrusts. Sally spread her br /legs wide, letting the young fox have room, his paws on her hips as he pumped eagerly br /into her. Tails s need drove him, he pulled his shaft out almost all the way then plunged it br /back into his Aunt s dripping sex, pressing down and in all the way. His paws gripped br /her hips as she leaned back, arching up to meet him as he pressed her back down against br /the couch as he began to thrust steadily into her, pulling all the way out and pumping all br /the way in as far as he could go. Sally was a bit surprised by the furvor of Tails making br /love to her, but the other night, Bunnie had told her of his lusty nature. So Sally was br /eager to get quick with the program, squirming under him and thrusting her hips up to br /meet each one of his hard foreword thrusts as she gasped and moaned in the extreme br /passion each thrust caused her to feel. She could already tell that mounmound was already br /wet with her juices as the young fox thrust hard and deep inside her with every motion. br /Tails wouldn't let up for a moment as he thrust and pushed his way into Aunt Sally's love br /mound again and again, causing her to cry out in ecstasy every moment. Tails began to br /gasp and moan himself, feeling his throbbing shaft practically pump gallons precum into br /her, getting ready for the final rush as he pounded away at her mercilessly. Sally, br /whilwhile was finding it a wonderful hard loving ride he was taking her on, and it was br /getting harder for her to hold out. The pistoning shaft in her body was driving her toward br /the edge faster than she had expected. Suddenly, her body was rocked by one powerful br /orgasm after another, causing her world to continually explode in a mixture of passion, br /lust and ecstasy again and again as her dripping pounded mound dripped and flowed with br /her passionate cum again and a, ma, making it even easier for the young fox making love br /to her to finish the job. It was only a few second after Tails had seen Aunt Sally cum that br /he felt himself rushing over the edge and, with a final yelp, plunged himself deep and br /hard into Aunt Sally's body just as his shaft exploded inside her, pumping load after load br /of rich, hot, foxcum again and again, filling her and warming her to her very depths as he br /literally ground his crotch to hers, holding her tightly as he moaned in the pleasure he br /felt. Sally's orgasm was just beginning to fade when she felt Tails release inside her, br /filling her with the wonderful feeling of hot cum, triggering another wave of pleasure as br /she held Tails tightly to her and moaned softly as she basked in her afterglow and the br /warm seed filling her body. Tails soon collapsed against Sally's body once his orgasm br /had passed, she pillowed his head on her heaving breasts as the two lay there. It was a br /few minutes before either of them spoke. br / Oh Tails, my love, my angelfox, that was beyond words. br / Aunt Sally . , was all he could /She pulled him on top of her as they laid on the couch, letting their bodies rest after such br /an /After they rested, they headed, paw in paw, to the shower. Sally giggled and br /sighed happily as Tails helped her wash, they played, touching each other lightly. As br /they came out of the shower and dried, Sally slide behind Tails, pressing her firm breasts br /to his back, Tails moaned and then yipped as she scratched him behind his right ear. br /Tails shyly reached back to rub her tailbase, she really love that. She wrapped her paw br /around Tails sheath and began to stroke it, lightly at first! Tails moaned and leaned br /against her, a tremor of pleasure raced up his spine. She turned him to face her, Tails br /leaned back against the wall, watching as she slide to her knees and lapped at his sheath, br /cooing to it as she rubbed that spot at the base. br / Oh Gawd! br / Um... nice... br /She slowly ran her fingers along theatheath, urging his tip out and then sucking it up. br /Tails moaned softly, she massaged his balls and sucked him lightly, but very hungrily. br /She moaned as Tails slid out and hardened in her mouth. She pulled off of him. br / Wanna titty hump your Aunt? , she asked as she placed his cock between her br /breasts and rubbing then up and / Oh Aunt Sally! br /Tails eagerly slid his cock between the soft firm caressing mounds as she held them br /toge, he, he really loved the way they felt on his sensitive shaft. She began to lick at the br /upper side of his cock, as he thrust between her breasts, Tails felt the build up again. She br /rose up, freeing him, kissing him and leading him to the bedroom. She crawled up onto br /the bed, her breasts firm and full. Tails dropped his robe, kneeling behind her and br /nuzzling her cheeks, lapping at her cute butt. br / Please lick your needy Aunt s cunny. , she asked, gasping and moaning. br /Tails smiled, massaging Aunt Sally s cheeks, making her shiver and coo as Tails lapped br /down and flicked the tip of his tongue shyly across Aunt Sally s cunny before flicking it br /across her button. Sally gasped and pushed back as bit as Tails teased her, before Tails br /nudging in and lapping up and down her sweet slot. Sally loved it, trembling and jerking br /when Tails hit her favorite spot, right below the button. Tails loved her muskyness, he br /inhaled Aunt Sally s scent, a heady mixture of smells. Sally jerked hard as Tails s paw br /rubbed her slit, fingers lightly rubbing the edges of the moist inviting treasure as he br /lapped at it. Sally gasped and whimpered as Tails s fingers slide over the slippery mound br /of fur, one finger bumping her clit! Sally cried out, jerking hard. Tails smiled, teasing br /Aunt Sally, rubbing her nub in slow long circles, leaning down to lick up and down her br /sex, tasting her sweet juices. Sally cooed and chirred, panting as she rubbed one breast. br /She was wet and dripping with need, Tails felt her tremble and twitch as a little orgasm br /passed through her. Tails rose up, pressing his cock slowly into her, Aunt Sally s tail br /wiggled as she rose up to lean to one side and turn to kiss Tails hotly, tongues dueling. br /Tails kneed Aunt Sally s full mounds, rolling them and using a light feathery touch to br /make her even more crazy. Sally rubbed her sex with one paw, making the cock move br /inside her, Tails needed her as much as she needed Tails! She leaned forward, looking br /back, Tails nodded and gripped her hips, slowly sliding his cock in, groaning with her. br /Sally cooed and whimpered, trembling with her tail trembling as Tails blushed, hard br /cock sliding in deep! Tails began to stroke with a deep slow rhythm, loving Aunt Sally br /slowly. Sally gasped and whined as Tails licked her ears, Sally pushing back with a bit br /more urgency. Tails groaned, Aunt Sally s sex gripping and clenching at him, it felt br /wonderful. Sally and Tails rocked in a set rhythm, Tails s paws finding Aunt Sally s br /breasts as he laid against her back. They played like this for a while, till Sally s need rose br /to a height of passion. Sally called out to Tails, begging for another hard loving. Tails br /growled, nipping her neck, gripping her shoulders as Tails got ready and began to pound br /Aunt Sally with slow hard thrusts, bouncing her breasts wildly, shaking her frame with br /each pounding thrust. Sally cried out, whimpering and yelping with joy! Tails loved her br /harder and faster with each thrust, till they were humping like a pair of horny minks, the br /sound of Tails s cock slurping in Aunt Sally s sex and the occasional sound of Tails br /slapping Aunt Sally s soft furred ass filled the room along with their cries of mating! br /They didn t care if the neighbors heard them or not! They were in a mating heat! The br /bed pounced and shook as they came to a head, literally, Tails cock swelling, Aunt br /Sally s sex hot and gripping. Sally cried out first, her tightness squeezing Tails hard, her br /hot juices literally spraying Tails s hips and cock! Tails howled at the top of his lungs, br /his cries and Sally s mixing into a cacophony of ecstasy as Tails came inside her, jets of br /slippery foxcum coating Aunt Sally s insides, filling her with Tails seed! They collapsed br /onto the bed, Tails s cock still pistoning into Aunt Sally, with smaller thrusts as Tails br /licked Aunt Sally s musky neck and shoulders. They trembled and called to each other br /softly, Tails yipping and Aunt Sally chirring soft and loving. They lay there till sleep br /overcame us, Tails remembered to pull up the coverlet, laying in each other s arms as br /Tails dimmed the lights and they fell into a blissful sleep. br /As morning light stirred them, they kissed lightly and headed into the shower. br /She slide in behind Tails, pressing her firm breasts to his back, he moaned and then br /yipped as she scratched him behind his right ear. Tails reached back to rub her tailbase, br /she loved that. Things got really bad, as Tails scrubbed his chest she wrapped her paw br /around his sheath and began to stroke it, lightly at first! Tails moaned and leaned against br /her, a tremor of pleasure raced up his spine. She turned him to face her, he leaned back br /against the wall, watching as she slide to her knees and lapped at his sheath, cooing to it br /as she rubbed that spot at the base, Oh Gawd! She slowly ran her fingers along the br /sheath, urging his tip out and then sucking it up. Tails moaned softly, she maed hed his br /balls and sucked at him lightly, but hungrily. She moaned as he slid out and hardened in br /her mouth, a 5 inched foxhood. She pulled off of him. br / I love you Tails! br / I love you too, Aunt Sally. , Tails whimpered softly. br / Wanna titty hump your Auntie again? , she asked as she placed his trembling br /cock between her breasts and rubbing then up and / Oh Aunt Sally! br /Tails eagerly slide his cock between the wet firm caressing mounds as she held them br /together, he loved the way they felt on his sensitive shaft. She loved to lick at the upper br /side of his cock as he thrust between her breasts, he felt a slight build up. She rose up, br /freeing him and leaning back, guiding her to her tight slit!br / I need my big hard foxy inside me! br /Tails blushed and yipped, nipping at her big nipples, sucking like a kit. She moaned as br /his paws found them and rolled and fondled them lightly, like she liked. She guided him br /into her, she was hot and tight! Tails groaned, pushing in slowly and feeling her tremble br /and jerk as he slowly slid to the root. She licked the tips of Tails ears and kissed him, as br /he slowly pulled out to the base of the tip and thrust back in, in a slow steady rhythm. br / Please, pound your naught Aunt! , she cried out, begging him. That surprised br /Tails, who blushed and trembled, not sure what to /PLEASE! Tails I need you in me, hard and fast, let me be yours! , she br /whimpered and trembled. br /Tails pulled out, hesitated and plunged in, to the hilt, hard and fast, she cried out her joy, br /he tried to set a hard pounding rhythm, she loved it. She gripped his shoulders, claws br /digging in a bit, it hurt, but Tails was okay. Sally had one leg around his waist, she was br /nimble, as he tried to give her the rough ride she asked for. Her firm breasts bouncing br /wildly. Tails eagerly gripped her tight ass, squeezing and tweaking her tailbase as he br /drove every inch of his foxhood into her! She cried out and nearly screamed as they br /mated in the shower, she had never been this hot before! Tails buried his face between br /her gyrating breasts, licking at the soft fur, hips pistoning hard and fast, his knot swelling br /up. br / Oh oh OHHHH LOVER, AAHHHHHHAAAAAAA I MMM br /CUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIINNNG! , she cried out and screamed! She was Right! br /Tails felt her tight sex get tighter, squeezing and gripping him as she came, locking down br /on his swollen knot, keeping him inside her. Her hot juices coating her thighs and his br /crotch, he couldn t hold back! Tails threw back his head, howling as he gave her every br /inch in a final thrust and gave her his seed! br / AUNT SALLY! br / TAILS! br /She cried out his name, thrusting her hips at him, riding out her orgasm. Tails kept br /humping in short thrusts, feeding her body his seed. They stood there, trembling in post br /orgasmic bliss, locked together for a while. The warm water rinsed them clean and they br /slowly untangled themselves, finishing their shower and drying each other, kissing and br / Gawd Aunt Sally, that was great! br / It was for me too, my sweet Tails. br /Tails blushed as they went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Sally let him make br /breakfast, watching him pour bowls of rich warm cereal and milk. She poured the juice br /and got some rolls for them, Tails found some jam to spread on the rolls. They sat across br /from each other, playing footsie as they ate. Tails blushed and looked at his / What? , Sally / Um Aunt Sally I m big again! br / Let you Aunt Sally see. , She /Tails got up and lead her into the living room. There he dropped his robe, she smiled, he br /was throbbing and hard again. She smiled and began to gently play with him. Sally br /slipped her soft furred paw around the 5 inch shaft and began to gently stroke the length. br /Tails shivered and moaned in pleasure as the soft furred paw slid up and down his br /trembling hot shaft, pressing his fingers into her hair. His legs slid apart a bit, allowing br /him to gently push lightly against the soft paw, thrusting a bit. Sally smiled and leaned br /up to kiss him, feeling his tongue twitch as her tongue caressed it, he was soo sweet and br /shy. Tails opened his eyes, panting and looking at Aunt / I love you Aunt Sally... br / I love you too, Tails... br /Sally let out a soft moan. Sally smiled as she knelt before him, she grinned br /mischievously and gently lowered her muzzle down toward him while she kept gently br /stroking him. Tails watched her, panting heavily. She pressed her lips lightly to his tip, br /making him moan and yip as she slowly drew her lips down the side of his shaft, placing br /gentle kisses around the back. Tails whimpered softly as she places kissed around his br /balls, feeling her draw her tongue from one side to the other, swirling it around each ball, br /suckling them lightly before drawing her tongue slowly up the underside of his shaft and br /gently taking his shaft into her wanting muzzle. Tails s eyes went wide then closed as he br /let out a soft very happy groan, his previous slight thrusts returned and seemed to quicken br /as she slowly sucked him in deeply, feeling his tip rub the back of her mouth as she br /slipped a paw down to very gently caress his furry sac. This made Tails arch his hips a br /bit, thrusting a bit more eagerly into her muzzle. Sally moaned softly, he had a br /wonderful taste, she began to slowly bob up and down the stiff foxhood, twisting her br /muzzle as she dragging her tongue up and down the hot flesh, mmming a bit as she tasted br /a bit of pre that oozed out of his tip. Tails was in heaven as he whimpered softly. Sally br /pulled off, slowly swirling her tongue around the broad tip as she coyly licked up his pre br /and slid him back in sucking all the more on his member. She suddenly pulled off for a br /moment, stroking him with a gentle rhythm as more of his sweet pre oozed out. She br /waited till a good amount coated his tip before she slowly drew her tongue around the br /sensitive head again, watching him rise up and groan softly, trembling as she sucked the br /tip in and nibbled at it lightly, before sliding her whole head up and down it in a slow br /steady rhythm. Tails thrust against her warm muzzle, rubbing his tip against the top of br /her throat as she eagerly and hungrily bobbed his length! Sally smiled around his shaft, br /sucking deeply on it, using both paws to stroke his foxhood when she bobbed her head up br /and almost off, only to sink right down on it again, right to the root. She could feel his br /body tremble and tense, he was ready to give her his seed, she wanted it deep in her br /throat. She quickened her pace, nibbling on him as she gently applied more pressure to br /the base with her paw. Tails couldn t take it, he arched his hips and moaned, his shaft br /throbbing / Aunt Sally, I need you! br /Sally smiled and laid back on the carpet, panting softly as she looked up at / Come to me then, my love. br /Tails blushed, kneeling between her soft thighs, panting as she guided him into a loving br /deep kiss. Sally reached down, gently stroking along his length as she guided him closer br /to / Ready my love? br / Aunt Sally... , Tails /Sally panted softly as she guided him to her, feeling his trembling shaft press against her, br /slowly sliding in gently, both of them moaning and gasping softly, Sally squirming a bit, br /caressing his thighs as he let his weight slowly drive his shaft into her, filling her / Oh Tails, yes, YES! br / Aunt Sally, unnnn! br /They lay there, Sally squirming a bit to get comfortable on the carpet, Tails gently br /lapping at her breasts, suckling at her nipple like her kit. Sally lightly stroked his ears, br /whispering her love to him over and over. Tails needed her badly, he trembled, soo deep br /in his loving aunt. Sally gasped as he began to thrust into her, long deep thru Sa Sally br /spread her legs wide, letting the young fox have room, his paws on her hips as he pumped br /eagerly into her. Tails s need drove him, he pulled his shaft out almost all the way then br /plunged it back into his Aunt s dripping sex, pressing down and in all the way. His paws br /gripped her hips as she lays back, arching up to meet him as he pressed her back down br /against the carpet as he began to thrust steadily into her, pulling all the way out and br /pumping all the way in as far as he could go. Sally loved the furvor of Tails making love br /to her. Sally eagerly got back with the program, squirming under him and thrusting her br /hips up to meet each one of his hard foreword thrusts as she gasped and moaned in the br /extreme passion each thrust caused her to feel. She was soo wet, her sex dripping as the br /young fox thrust hard and deep inside her with every motion. Tails wouldn't let up for a br /moment as he thrust and pushed his way into Aunt Sally's love mound again and again, br /causing her to cry out in ecstasy every moment. Tails grabbed her legs and suddenly br /slipped them over his shoulders, letting him lift her up more and angle his thrusts deeper br /and harder against the sensitive sex! Sally squealed with surprise and delight as he br /suddenly changed positions! Tails began to drive harder and faster, gasping and moaning br /as his throbbing shaft felt like it was pumping gallons precum into her. y loy loved it, br /thrashing abit as he pounded away at her mercilessly. Sally squealed and cried out as he br /took her on another wonderful hard loving ride. The pistoning shaft in her body was br /driving her toward the edge faster and faster. Tails seemed to feel this, kissing her and br /nuzzling her breasts as he quickened his pace, his cute balls bouncing off her buns as they br /mated. The sounds of moaning and whimpering lovers filled the air, Tails need was soo br /close, Sally was rushing over the edge! Her body was suddenly rocked by one powerful br /orgasm after another, causing her world to continually explode in a mixture of passion, br /lust and ecstasy again and again as her dripping pounded mound dripped and flowed with br /her passionate cum again and again, making it even easier for Tails to make love to her. br /Just as Tails saw his Aunt Sally cum, he felt himself rushing over the edge and, with a br /final cry, plunged himself deep and hard into Aunt Sally's body just as his shaft exploded br /inside her, pumping load after load of rich, hot, foxcum again and again, filling her and br /warming her to her very depths as he literally ground his crotch to hers, holding her br /tightly as he moaned in the pleasure he felt. Sally's orgasm was just beginning to fade br /when she felt Tails release inside her, filling her with the wonderful feeling of hot cum, br /triggering another wave of pleasure as she held Tails tightly to her and moaned softly as br /she basked in her afterglow and the warm seed filling her body. Tails soon collapsed br /against Sally's body once his orgasm had passed, she pillowed his head on her heaving br /breasts as the two lay there. br / Tails? br / Um...? br / I want this, you, to be next to me, be my lover. , Sally purred softly, caressing br /his / Oh Aunt Sally! , Tails blushed, near tears of / I mean it, will you? br / Yes, oh yes! br / But, I won t stop you from having other loversst bst be with me when you can. br / Alright, Aunt Sally, my love. br /As they snuggled and rested, Sally drilled Tails on his math and reading, he / If you get them right, you get a treat. br / Really? br / Mmm, yes, can you guess what it will be? br / Uh huh! br / Now, were where we? br / Math, yeah! br /A new day, a new love for both of them../td  
/tr  
tr  
td /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
